


Angry luigi and the brotherhood

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi adventures. [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: When a new villan arrives on earth angry luigi and alem tuber must team up in order to survive
Series: Angry luigi adventures. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997





	Angry luigi and the brotherhood

now behold the first ever movie event that started on March 17 2020 Al and alem was tied up to a rocket .

Ever wanted to do something but this maniac won't let you .

Yeah me too let me go back.

I live on earth but my real home planet is planet vegeta.

My dad was born there but escapedthe wrath of this frizea guy.

The screen shows a 5 year old kid.

I lived in Huntsville Alabama for four years and after seeing so many foot races I tried to run and ended up running 48km per hour .

Then I met a girl called Katie Mitchell.

She was the first one to find out about my powers.

I moved away from her and haven't heard from her ever since.

Any way I saw a news report about a girl named cherry and her friends helping mystery inc.

Before that I ended up in the mushroom kingdom and helped the Mario bros.

Ever since then I've wanted to go on another adventure.

Then I helped Pinocchio become a real boy.

But I wonder when will I have an adventure of my own.

April 4 2020.

Al woke up and got ready.

Today is the day al said.

I am going to race my bro around new Orleans to new York to Tampa bay al said.

Ready alem said .

Ready al said and then the bros ran out the door

later

This is John cena reporting about to boys standing in New Orleans.

Come on bro you can't win alem said

Oh yeah I can al said.

3 al said.

2 alem said.

1 both of them said.

The brothers ran.

Al used a rocket flower and ran real fast alem ran faster.

Holy cow John cena said.

Jason turned on the tv and saw this.

WoW he said

Showoffs .

Al ran under a sewer and came up and made a pipe hit alem in the nuts .

Al arrived in New York alem ran really fast .

Al used a super star .

Alem went super sayian and ran.

Both brothers stopped and saw a ship

a screen shows begmax

Why hello boys my name is begmax. and I am looking for attuics fudo So step out of the way and don't play hero

And these are my men.

Wow al said beg max.

Please don't mock it begmax said.

Bigger max alem said no better yet dumbmax to the assmax.

kill them! begmax said

The men shot beams at them .

As the men were shooting laser beams with poison.

The screen shows al and alem on top of begmax's ship.

I wonder how long before they notice. alem. said

Give. Them 1 hour and 30 minutes al said.

1h30m later.

The robots turned around and shot beam a the ship.

Bye alem said.

Get. Them begmax said

Al and alem landed on a roof .

Try it alem said.

The men ran for alem.

Alem punched one guy then kicked another down

Al jumped up and shot a thunder blast at 6 of the men and shot crystals at a dozen of them.

No begmax said.

Yes alem said.

Al took out a ice flower

blue background angry Luigi has ice stroking through his arms and legs as the surround angry Luigi then angry Luigi breaks outangry Luigi has a blue shirt and a blue hat

Al froze the men and pushed them off the roof.

Alem shot ki blasts to the men.

Alem ran past the men and kicked them off.

Alem saw a bottle what is that al said .

Smoke came out and the bros fell asleep.

15 mins later.

Wakey wakey boys begmax said.

Where are we al said.

Wait no let me guess a dungeon a jail place .

No begmax said.

A rocket al said.

Congratulations begmax said.

Wait what al said.

The bros were tied up to a rocket.

Bye begmax said and pressed a button.

3 2 1

Blast off.

The boys were gone

A girl was practicing her magic when a rocket crashed on her backyard.

The girl flew and saw a big Crater

Two boys were covered in dust.

I have to help them the girl said.

10 mins later.

Al woke up and jumped out of a pink bed .

Alright begmax where are you al said and stopped talking when he saw himself in a room

Oh your awake the girl said making tea

Yep that was a nice sleep al said.

You should get some rest the girl said from the looks of it that explosion did some real damage.

Nope al said the rocket was so slow that we fell asleep al said. it was so boring .

Where are we alem said.

Hi I'm Emily the girl said.

I'm alem tuber but just call me alem.

I'm angry Luigi but you can just call me al for short.

Meanwhile begmax approached in Boston.

What now skylia said.

Jason was reading the newspaper and saw the ship then dropped the newspaper.

Looks like it's my turn he said.

Begmax unleashes several men to kidnap people .

Not good Jason said.

Meanwhile we need to beat this guy al

Said.

I have a plan alem said.

I will train with vegeta and you train some where else.

What al said are you crazy .

What if begmax comes after one of us.

Not my problem alem said and flew off .

al looked down sadly

hi I'm angry Luigi 6 year old angry Luigi said and I'm alem tuber alem said

So Emily want to go for a walk al asked sure Emily said.

Al and Emily was walking.

Can we go faster Emily said.

Sure al said just try to keep up .

angry Luigi adjusted his ommitrix

angry Luigi's arm's turned red as he grew a long tail and transformed into jetray

Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, grey outlines on his face, orange horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, grey wristbands, and two grey stripes with a yellow outline coming down from his shoulders to theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest. For unknown reasons, his Omnitrix symbol is grey and white as opposed to black and white.

jetray turned the ommitrix dial as amour went on his body

For the most part, Omni-Kix Jetray resembles an armored/robotic version of Jetray with red armor on his torso and arms, black and silver armor on his tail and legs, and orange armor on his patagia. His head is encased in a silver and black helmet with two metallic pipes connecting from his face to the back of his head, silver horns, and green slits for eyes.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest and is connected to his back by two grey pipes.

Wow al said have you ever felt so alive .

Maybe you should train with drell Emily said.

Wait what al said.

You should Emily said.

Is that why you can fly al asked.

Yep Emily said. flying

Well no way al said.

Well your brother wants you to get strong and without him who will help you Emily said.

Show me where he is al said.

Skylia bob said

Yeah skylia said

I love you bob said and rushed for begmax's goons

Bob shot ki blasts at most of the goons

Say hello to hotspot begmax said.

Bob tries to punch hotspot but misses

Skylia shot water at him.

Speedlight begmax said.

Speedlight kicked skylia and then kicked bob knocking them out.

Jason escaped.

I have to find al he said.

Meanwhile

Alem was training in the time chamber fighting vegeta.

Are you sure you don't need my help vegeta asked.

I don't need help some said and punched vegeta

Good vegeta said.

Meanwhile begmax cheered.

I finally kidnapped everyone.

Those adventure kids better not ruin it for me begmax said. then I'll go after attuics fudo for his power

begmax grinned

Al tried to hit drell but drell dodged and slapped him

angry Luigi adjusted his ommitrix and hit it

angry Luigi'sarms expanded into a big arm and it was beige color then angry Luigi grew a black mace tail then his legs became expanded and had the same beige color

Humungousaur is approximately 20 feet tall. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthly lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines.

Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

humogausor turned the ommitrix dial and went ommi kix

Omni-Kix Humungousaur is essentially robotic/armored version of Humungousaur. His face, lower jaw, torso, arms, and knees are covered in white and brown plating, his neck is covered in grey and white plating, the inside of his mouth and shoulders are green, and the mace on the end of his tail is now cylindrical with grey spines running from his neck and back.

Omni-Kix Humungousaur's Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest.

interesting but do you really want to use the ommitrix to face me drell said as humogausor used a shock wave to hit drell but drell wasn't even fazed

drell pressed a button causing angry Luigi to time out and fell to the ground .

Meanwhile alem was fighting goku and vegeta

Ka me ha me ha goku said shooting a blue energy wave at alem

Alem slapped it away

Big bang attack alem said and hit goku with that attack

Meanwhile al woke up cherry is that you al asked

You up Jason asked

Wait. Jason al asked when did you get here

2 mins ago Jason said

Are you al's friend Emila asked

I'm Jason

Hi I'm Emila

Jason now that you're here let's save the day al said

We need a plan Jason said

Dang it al said

What is the plan Emila asked

We sneak into the base and al shuts off the generator Jason said

So we can free everyone al said

Now all we need is alem tuber Jason said

Take this drell said giving them purple potions

But only use them when you get close to the base drell explained

Okay al said

Time to head to new York al said

Al and Jason arrived at new York

Alem arrived

Hello Jason alem said

Emila came let's do this she said

Everyone drank the potion and went inside the base

After this I should try and find cherry al thought

Al turned off the lights and freed everyone

An aqua man came and shot water at our heroes but alem punched him and then grabbed him and blasted his face and then let him go

Al kicked the speedy guy in the gut then Jason kicked him down

I'm so glad you saved us skylia said.

Begmax came with windy

Windy shot a tornado at Jason but Jason stepped away from the tornado

A huge laser beam came but al jumped over then took out a red star

black goo went on angry luigi as his shirt turned black and his shoes was red

he had a black hat

oh yeah angry luigi said and flew to windy and kicked him in. the face then controlled his body and then hammered him away out the window

An. Ice man came

Melto pogo ox Emily said and the ice man melted.

Hi al Chrissy said and pressed a button a bomb fell into space

Marry me or the universe dieses Chrissy said

Al jumped and took out a thunder flower

angry Luigi wrapped himself in electric volts and got a yellow shirt and a hat and green shoes

angry Luigi shot a thunder blast at the bomb

Nothing happened then the bomb blew up on al

What happened bob said

He risked his life for us skylia said and cried

Meanwhile

I'm alive angry Luigi asked

Yeah you ate a 1 up mushroom drell said

am I in space angry Luigi said how am I breathing ?

due to my magic drell said

ok that makes sense angry Luigi said

drell teleported angry Luigi back to earth

Cherry and attcuis was watching this on tv

That's sad scrappy said.

And all he wanted to do want meet cherry and his friends Emila said

Alem punched Chrissy in the gut so hard she vomited out blood

oh come on Chrissy cried. and fell down

That's for killing my brother alem said

Let's go home Jason said

The family had pie for dinner in memory of al

There was breaking news

The screen showed a boy run to Tampa

I did it al cheered I made it to Tampa al cheered

No way bob said

Al came inside his house

Everyone hugged him

Wait. How are you alive alem asked

I ate a one up mushroom before the bomb exploded al said.

You're a hero skylia said

I know al said and looked at the sky

It dosent matter if you. Don't get your wish al said

What matters is that your with the ones you love al said

Maybe soon I might See attcuis and mo al thought

Al woke up brushed his teeth and eats cereal

There was an explosion

Begmax stepped forward

You again I thought we stopped you alem said

Acturally you guys defeated my minions

Not me begmax said

Al punched him in the face

Begmax punched al

Alem turned super Sayian and kicked begmax

Alem started punching and kicking begmax

Begmax jumped back and shot a garlick

Gun .

Alem jumped over it

Begmax kicked him

Al woke up

Gotta do something al said and took out a vanish cap and went vanish al

Al kicked begmax

Begmax tried to hit al

I'm basically a ghost al said

The cap wore off

Al took out a leaf and went tanokki al

Begmax punched al and kicked alem

Alem went super Sayian 2 and attacked begmax rapidly

Begmax shot a water blast to alem

Then shot poison

Oh my gosh alem said and fell down hurt with a purple face

Al jumped in front of alem

What's this begmax said

You hurt him al said

He stole our powers bob said

Dang it al said

Al why would you throw your life away for him

The guy who loves to abuse you everyday

.I can help you stand up for yourself

All you have to do is say yes

Should we do something Lionel asked

Let them figure it out cherry said

I think they can win

No way attcuis said

Meanwhile no al said

Sure alem is a jerk most of the time

But no matter how hard he beats me up or tries to kill me

He's still my brother

Alem was still down

Al gave him a one up mushroom

Round 2 alem said getting up

al went his dark from activating his dark soul.

Alem went super Sayian blue

Oh my goodness begmax said

Both brothers kicked him in the gut

Al shot a stream of electricity

Alem shot a final flash to him

Both brothers kicked him again and started hitting him

Final electric flash both brothers said and killed

Begmax

That was awesome mo said

They kicked his ass attcuis said

Meanwhile

Jason just sat on a tree you never fail to surprise me Jason said

Meanwhile you boys saved the world

How can repay you a woman said

Keep the cameras away alem said

But a man said

Go al said

Everyone ran off

So still wanna find cherry and her friends alem asked

Nope al said

I will let them be for now al said

Besides I beat you in. A race al said

dang it alem said

The screen closes

Al was relaxing on a tree

Hey bro alem said

Wrestlemania 37 is going to be in Hollywood

Wow really al said

Yep alem said

The bros looked at each other

Let's race they said then ran down the street

The screen shifts to show a girl hiding behind a tree

I can't believe it she said

Now all I have to do is wait for his next adventure

She flew off


End file.
